First Kiss
by Eriz
Summary: Cagalli,A hotheaded,tomboyish princess was just taking a walk around the park when she suddenly stumbles upon a midnight bluehaired prince charming.


Title:First Kiss.

Summary:Cagalli,A hot-headed,tomboyish princess was just taking a walk around the park when she suddenly stumbles upon a midnight blue-haired **_prince charming_**.

Pairing's:CagallixAthrun.

Aurhor's Note:This is my first One-shot so please be so kind to review.Arigatou!

Disclaimer:Do you think I own Gundam Seed? Of course not!

Hey.I'm Cagalli Yula Attha.I'm 16 and I'm obviously a girl.But I HATE it when people think I'm a guy.I.am.not.a.GUY! Anyways,here's my story.

--

A tomboyish-looking girl walked around the park alone.She was humming an unknown song.Her spiky hair swayed left and right,left and right.Her golden orbs looking for a place to seat.She stopped as she saw an empty bench. 'Atleast,this bench is empty.The other's were full of couples having a good time.I wish I was like them.If only I could find **_my_** prince charming…Wait! What are you thinking,Cagalli?'

Cagalli just sighed and sat on the bench.She continued humming the unknown song for fifteen minutes until she got bored.She pulled out a book from her bag.It was 'To Love Is To Give',A new book by her favourite author,Violet Daniel.She opened page one and starting to read it.

--

A midnight blue-haired,emerald green eyed guy was walking around the park.He was just taking his usual 'I'm-So-Bored' walk.He stopped as he heard humming.He hid behind a tree near a bench.Then,he saw a beautiful teenage girl sitting on the bench.Her hair was honey-blonde and she had beautiful golden orbs.

He just stared at her.But suddenly she looks behind her.

--

Cagalli's P.O.V

I felt like someone's looking at me.I looked behind and saw noone there.I just shrugged and continued reading 'To Love Is To Give'.Man,was it an awesome book! I know I look tomboyish but I'm still a romance novel-loving type of girl.But only father and Kisaka knows that.

--

Athrun's P.O.V

Thank god she didn't see me.Well,I might as well just greet her or something.Yeah! That would be polite.

--

Athrun walked out from behind the tree and started walking towards Cagalli's bench. "Hi! What are you reading?" Athrun asked the blonde haired girl. "Huh?" Cagalli mumbled as she looked up from her book.She saw a gorgeous looking guy staring at her. "Who the hell are you?" She said in her 'Don't mess with me' voice. "I'm Athrun.And you are?" Athrun asked politely. "I don't give my name to strangers" Cagalli replied as she continued reading her book. "Well,I know I'm a stranger to you but we _can_ be acquainted." Athrun answered matter-of-factly. "Yeah,Yeah Whatever." Cagalli said. "So,What's your name" Athrun asked as he sat beside her on the bench.

"Cagalli Yula." Cagalli whispered. "Hello then Cagalli." Athrun said.Cagalli turned her head towards Athrun and said "Who gave you permission to sit there?" as she pointed at the place he was sitting at. "For your information,this is a free world.And,this is not only _your_ seat,this is the Park's seat." Athrun replied sarcasticly.Cagalli fumed.How dare he insulted the hot-headed Princess.If only he _knew_ she was the princess.

Cagalli ignored Athrun and continued to read her book.There was a long silence.Neither of them broke the silence.After a few minute's,Cagalli's tummy grumbled. 'She must be hungry' Athrun thought. "Hey,want me to treat you at the Ice-cream parlor?" Athrun asked. "Uhh…yeah,sure,whatever.." Cagalli replied blankly.But inside,she was happy.She didn't brought money at the time.Athrun smiled and got up.Cagalli also got up.They walked together towards the Ice-cream parlor.Suddenly,Cagalli fell.Athrun got down and suddenly bumped his head on her's.Their lips touched.Cagalli blushed madly while Athrun just blushed lightly. "Uhh..Let's just forget that ever happened.." Cagalli spoke. "Yeah..Great idea…" Athrun replied as he laughed nervously. 'My first kiss,with a stranger?' Cagalli and Athrun thought.

'Atleast…It's my first kiss…'

Finished.I hope you like it.Please read and review! By the way,I made up the book 'To Love Is To Give' and the author Violet Daniel.I don't know if there's a book by the title so it is made up.

Thank you,

-Eriz-


End file.
